Response
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: She heard him say her name, his voice shaky. Could it be that he didn't understand the impact of his words? About how they would change everything between them?...BBXRAE.


**This is just something I wrote on the side. I'm struggling with the next chapter of my story 'moving on' and was hoping that this little piece would help me through. Guess what? it didn't work.**

**Still, It felt like a shame to just file it away in my computer and let it die. Yikes...I think I may sound a bit drastic there...I should go back and..nah. It's late...I'm tired. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The words that had just left his mouth, though nervously spoken, filled her with both unbelievable hope and more so... undeniable...fear. It was impossible for her to do anything more at that moment than stare into his emerald green eyes in complete shock. His gaze was steady, as steady as it had been from the moment the words had been spoken, but the hand that was gently laying atop hers was trembling.

She tried to find a reason behind his words, that perhaps he was confused, or that she had just misunderstood him. No. There was no denying what had been said, and the truth in his words felt heavy upon her heart.

Had this been a dream, she was certain to have woken up by now, his unfaltering gaze and the ever pressing silence taken away by the sound of her alarm. No such thing occurred though, and she was certain that this was indeed real, too real, and it scared her.

She felt him squeeze her hand, his eyes full of uncertainty, silently begging for a response.

_'Say something'_ her emotions pleaded.

She closed her eyes, and lowered her head, unable to even open her mouth. How? How could she return those words to him, knowing that it would only open the door for heartache and pain; something she knew that neither of them could handle again.

She heard him say her name, his voice shaky.

Could it be that he didn't understand the impact of his words? About how they would change everything between them?

Things had been fine before. Finally it seemed that life had dealt the two a winning hand, a chance to be...happy.

She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat.

Perhaps that was how she should of felt in that moment, happy, but she was too afraid to acknowledge it, too worried that she couldn't handle the effect those words would have.

She forced herself to look up at him as he softly pleaded for her to say something...anything. His eyes held hope and fear, fear that she had taken those precious words and discarded them. She stared at him, building up the courage to speak, knowing that her silence had hurt him.

He stared back at her in confusion, then asked if she had heard him.

It was the serious look on his face, accompanied by the complete absurdity of the question, that caused her to softly laugh out loud. She knew then, from the baffled and sheepish grin on his face, that there was no denying how she felt. She knew that despite her fear of what may happen next, she would never be able to take away the feelings she had for him, and just because she hadn't said those feeling out loud yet, it didn't mean they weren't there.

With a soft smile, she leaned toward him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head under his chin. He put his arms around her back and held her, with as much care and gratitude as he had in the past.

Despite all of his silliness and all of his insecurities, he had always been the braver of the two when it came to matters of the heart; though he was certain to deny any superiority to her-in any way at all. She was fortunate to have him in her life, she had long since realized this, but only now did she feel like she deserved it.

"Um Rae, not to ruin the moment or anything," He said from above her. "But does this mean that you..um..ya know?"

She smiled against his chest, inwardly shaking her head at her boyfriends clueless self.

"Of course, Beastboy" she whispered. "I love you too."

* * *

**For those of you who haven't read my story, it may seem like I'm just throwing this out randomly, which, I kinda am. Still, I think I kept them in-character as best I could for this situation. **

**Just leave me a review, I'm going on Vacation tomorrow and it would be cool to have something to look forward to whenI got back.**

**Yes...I am kind of a geek. Humor me.**


End file.
